Imprudence
by Archangel507
Summary: [My Routine-verse] A young boy has appeared in the village to the surprise and curiosity of the Mayor's Daughter. He hides behind the mask of a Wolf, pushing away those he deems a threat. His personality was buried underneath the hostility, seeming like the riddle for the ages. It wouldn't stop Illia. She starts at his name...Link.
1. Mystery

_Day One._

The first time she saw him was the final day of fall, the ever famed Fall Festival. Ordon celebrated it, but it was on a much smaller scale than other towns like Kakariko and Castle Town.

She, only nine years old at the time, had been helping Jaggle pick pumpkins along the stream. Only then, it was a glimpse of his back, walking up the road towards the spring.

 _Day Two._

She saw him again, this time during the Festival. Wearing a mask that bore resemblance to an Ordon Goat, she froze in her tracks we she saw him standing across the way. In between dancing couples and villagers, he stood tall and proud for a child, with the mask of a Wolf covering all of his face, except for his mouth.

His blonde hair was down to his shoulders, spiked backwards and messy, with two bangs hanging out from the sides of his mask. Pointed ears just behind them.

His torso was barely covered by a simple front cover, narrowing out as it went up, where it was held it in place by a string tide around his neck, leaving both his shoulders and arms bare.

Bandages were tied around his arms, for injury or maybe fashion, she didn't know. The mark of three triangles was etched on the back on his hand, the skin darkened there.

His Ordon sash was covered by a fur skirt tied together multiple times with rope, going down to his ankles on ne side, which too were wrapped in bandages. His feet were bare and bore scars and callouses from no footwear.

The way he stood held an intimidating air, which both frightened her and piqued her interest. He stood by no parents, no guardians.

He just watched.

By the time she had found her father, he had disappeared. Her final glimpse of him was the same as before, his back as he walked up the path to the spring.

 _Day Three._

She was curious now.

The next day, she woke early and hurried down the path, nearly tripping over rocks as she headed to Ordon Spring.

Unfortunatly, there was not a soul there. Man or Boy.

Disappointed, she turned back and began to walk to the village. It was when she passed by the large tree just down the road did she notice something she had overlooked.

Scratches in the wood, like someone had climbed up it.

Her heart sunk as she looked up, to the platform in the tree above her. There he sat, knees tucked in, staring down at her with the bottom of his face covered by his arms, Wolf Mask in hand.

His piercing sapphire eyes chilled her blood, causing her to yelp in fright and sprint away towards the village. She chanced a look back to see if he had followed.

He had not.

Instead, he stood up, his head thrown back in a proud manner, expression blank.

She spent the rest of the day inside.

 _Day Four._

She decided to take the initiative, marching out to the tree and spring once more. To her surprise, or lack thereof, he wasn't there.

Which that odd for him.

Dejected, she went back to the village. On the path to her house, she saw him once again, sitting on Rusl's porch with his mask in his lap. He was watching her again.

She wasted no time, hurrying home to get her father, whom she dragged over to the the Swordsman's home with haste.

To her relief, he was still sitting there, giving them a blank stare.

To her shock, it turned out he was not out of place like she thought.

He had walked into town very few days ago, covered in scars and wounds, wearing only a tattered cloak, that mask in his hands.

Uli and Rusl were more than happy to take him in. Judging from the details, the reason wasn't a happy one, as far as she knew.

 _Day Five._

She learned his name was Link.

* * *

 **Nice little note to end on.**

 **Twilight Princess Link (Just called Twilight, In _Routine_ ) has one of the most diverse personalities ranges of all my Links. In his youth, he was stoic and preferred to watch and wait, just like His descendant would be.**

 **He, of course, grew up to be more heroic. But eventually, after his adventure, settled into a snarky, deadpan attitude.**

 **Which, with this story and another, we'll see unfold.**

 **That Wolf mask also makes an appearance in Routine, little do they know that it's got some history.**


	2. Family

Ilia had only been to their house a few times, now that she thought about it.

Rusl was a swordfighter, something which wasn't in her particular interest.

Uli, on the other hand, liked to weave and craft things, something more up her alley.

But today, she was going for a much different reason.

Her curiosity remained uninitiated, even after learning more about Link. The boy's mysterious nature remained just that, and she was only more determined to learn more about him.

The couple's house, where he was staying, was only across the creek from her house. Leaving early in the morning, she immedietely headed over there.

As she stepped up onto the porch, the front door opened and Rusl stepped out, sword on his back. His beared face parted into a smile as she came into his view.

"Good Morning, Ilia." He greeted, propping the door open. "How're you today?"

"Good Morning." She bowed her head. "I'm well, I came by to see Link."

"Ah, well..." Rusl's smile turned lopsided as he looked back into his home. "We caught him trying to sneak off into the forest last night, he's got some new scrapes and bruises on him and doesn't seem to be in the mood for talking."

"New?" She frowned, curiosity only increasing.

"Yeah, he's rather..." Rusl looked up thoughtfully. "Imprudent."

" _He's rash..._ " She thought. " _Noted._ "

"Well, I'm off to patrol a bit." He stepped out of the way, letting her pass. "You have fun, but go easy on him, okay?"

Ilia giggled. "Alright."

Stepping into the home, the door shutting behind her, she immediately noticed the delicious smell of food in the air. Most likely from Uli, who was cooking just across the room.

Link was just a few feet away from the door. He was laying down on one of the couches, his mask that he oh-so loved wearing was sitting on a table just next to him.

But the most noticeable, and in Ilia's opinion, the cutest thing, was the little toddler asleep next him, with Link's arm draped over him protectively.

Uli turned her head upon hearing the tiny laugh from Ilia, she herself smiling upon looking back at the scene.

"Colin's the only person he ever seems to care about." Uli remarked, turning back to her cooking. "He got angry after Rusl found him in the woods, so he sat there and Colin just walked over to him and fell asleep right in his lap. Link watched him the whole time and fell asleep too." She laughed. "I had to get Rusl to put them up on the couch or else they'd both just sleep on the floor all night."

Ilia smiled faintly at the story, head cocked to side as she studied his face. It was serene and relaxed, the many times she'd seen him it was cold and guarded, far from now.

There was some abrasions on his cheek and a nasty bruise under his right eye, obviously from his excursions last night. He still wore his armless black top, more injuries crossed his arms and shoulders.

Her gaze turned to the Wolf Mask he loved to wear. It seemed to be well taken care of, not a hint of wear on the surface or paint. Taking a step forward for a closer look, she froze when she noticed his sapphire eyes glaring at her, now wide awake.

The stare wasn't even menacing, it was just...cold. If looks could kill, she'd be on her way to the grave.

Uli brushed past her, kneeling down to eye-level with him, breaking his line of sight, her hand placed gently on his shoulder.

"Link, I have breakfast ready, it's time to get up." She said in her motherly tone, his face noticeably softening in her presence.

Perhaps it isn't just Colin who he cared about.

She pulled back his arm and picked up the now awake Colin, who looked around with tired eyes and yawned. Link sat up, swinging his feet around off the couch and hopping onto the wood, just a foot away from her.

Now that she was this close, Ilia noticed that he was about half a head taller than her, his eyes looked down on her before darting around the room, that bruise scarring his face made him look more grown up then he could possibly be.

He held his head high, he had done the same thing the third time she'd seen him, down the trail to the spring.

He looked quite prideful...

Maybe like a Wolf?

He stepped passed her, walking over to the table and sitting in one of the chairs. He propped himself on his elbow and scratched at stared at the weathered wood with his finger.

"Ilia, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Uli asked, setting Colin into a chair. "Unless you've already eaten, of course."

"No, only dad was awake when I left." She shook her head and laughed. "He's not any good at it, the mayor's duties don't include cooking. I didn't want to wake mom up though."

Link looked at her briefly, his cold expression now one of intrigue, probably at her mention of her father being mayor of the town he'd found himself in.

"Well, we have pumpkin soup, bread, and goat butter." Uli set bowls and plates on the table. "Help yourself."

"Did Rusl not eat?" Ilia inquired sitting down across from Uli, with Link to her left and Colin to her right.

"He has, but he prefers to keep it light during the morning." Uli stirred the soup and dipped a ladle into it. "He eats the majority during Lunch."

She poured the soup into Colin's bowl, then Link's, then Ilia's, setting the big pot in the middle of the table next to the butter and bread.

She hadn't picked up her spoon before Link took the bowl and tipped it back, downing the soup in one gulp. She blinked in surprise, he hadn't even reacted to the fact it was hot.

He blew out a breath of relief, wiping his mouth with the bandages on his arm. Then, he sat up to grab the ladle and fill up his bowl again, grabbing some bread and a stick of butter.

Ilia watched in surprise as he put about half the butter on the bread, then dipped it into his soup, before eating half of it in one bite.

By the time she'd remembered that she decided eat too, he'd gone through four bowls, and even more bread and butter.

Uli and Colin didn't even seem to mind, the latter ravenously eating his own food.

Was this a regular occurence? She'd have to ask Uli or Rusl later.

" _Link_." Uli said out of nowhere, not even looking at him, who's face was covered in food.

The boy rolled his eyes, reaching over and grabbing a cloth to clean his face off, throwing it back on the table and hopping off his chair.

He walked over to the couch, sitting down and sinking into it.

Ilia watched him curiously, his face turned towards the window in disinterest, he seemed to be watching the clouds go by.

"He never seems to speak, does he?" She asked Uli, noticing his sharp ears perk up. "Is he mute?"

"No, when he arrived last week, he was riding a horse with many wounds on him. He muttered his name then the horse's. Epona."

"Epona?" Ilia repeated, she was quite fond of animals. "What a lovely name, where is she? I don't I've seen her yet."

"Up at the stable, Fado is taking care of her."

Link whipped his head around, staring at them for a moment. Ilia turned back just in time for him to hop down from the couch and grab his wolf mask.

He pulled the band around his head and slide it over his face, concealing everything except his mouth, turning and calmly walking out of the house.

"Hmm..." Uli frowned. "I trust he won't try to leave again, especially with Rusl out. But, can you go keep an eye on him for me, just in case?"

She nodded, quickly finishing her soup and bread, pushing her bowl and plate away before darting out the door.

* * *

What _was_ this girl's deal anyway?

Link had only crossed the small creek and gone up the hill before she'd caught up with him. The way she watched him, it freaked him out.

He wore a mask so nobody knew his face, it was a price to pay for his life. Only nine years old and he was already wanted dead by someone. He was lucky to even make it to this province, let alone the village with kind enough people to take care of him.

She, Ilia, walked close behind him, staring off to the side and watching the distant trees and mountains. She occasionally looked at him, studying his back as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He gritted his teeth, glad his back was to her, it really irritated him that she watched him so closely.

Maybe if he got Epona, he could actually escape. He could head further south and disappear off the map permantly.

When they got up to the ranch, the first thing he noticed were the many goats...

And the rancher guy attempting to wrangle Epona as she whinnied in protest, obviously uncomfortable with this stranger.

"Fado!" The girl cried in protest.

Link's fists clenched so tight his knuckles went white, long blonde hair bristling with rage as he stomped across the field and up to the man, wrenching the reins from his hands with brute force alone.

He released them after giving Fado a glare behind his mask, letting the Mare run free around the ranch.

"Oh! Uh...Freaky mask, kid." The rancher gulped, unnerved. "She's disturbing the goats, I had to get her back in the stable!"

He glowered at him, incredibly pissed off. The girl ran up to them, watching as Epona ran circles around the field, goats bleating and running out of her path.

"Link, you have to stop her!" She agreed. "We can't have the goats freaking out!"

Link turned his gaze on her, teeth gritted so hard it felt like they'd crack. Why should he care about their damn goats? This guy was hurting his horse, something that he'd kill someone for.

He'd nearly had already.

His mouth formed a line, gaze lowering to the grassy plain they stood on. And the plant they stood by.

He knelt down and picked the grass that grew there, the petals in the shape of a horseshoe.

Both of them watched in curiosity as he put the plant to his lips and began to play it like a flute, creating a lovely tune that'd been ingrained in his mind.

The tune itself seemed to soothe Epona. She whinnied in delight and trotted over to him, bowing her head to have her mane pet.

He smiled for the first time in a while, fully realizing the stares he was getting.

Soon, he felt flustered and angry once more, jumping up into her saddle, tilting his mask up as he glared down at them, taking hold of the reins.

"Do _not_ follow me." His eyes locked with the girl's. "I _won't_ hesitate to run you down."

Snapping the reins and giving a whoop, he and Epona shot off down the hill, heading towards the village exit.

And Ilia began to panic.

* * *

 **Y'know, Twilight!Link turned out for the best if you think about it. :/**

 **I have been jogging for 3 hours everyday for the past 2 weeks, it's just wore me out. But don't worry, I'll get to updating Routine soon. I've got great ideas for it.**

 **I did change the name cause "Imprudence" fits with the simple one-name theme I got going. "Routine" "Imprudence" y'know.**

 **Link HATES it when someone hurts Epona, that little incident where someone did was NOT pretty. He loves to eat, possibly more than BOTW!Link. (That's a lie.) He also as a sibling-like bond with Colin, which continues all the way to his future adventure.**

 **For some context, Colin is 2 years old, while Beth and Talo are 3 years old. I'm going off the theory that they're 10 and 11 years old respectively, since I couldn't find their official age. Malo (Obviously) isn't born yet.**

 **Now, if you're looking into both Routine and Imprudence, keep notes because there will be a lot of connections.**


	3. Naivety

They wouldn't miss him.

They wouldn't miss him.

They _wouldn't_ miss him.

He repeated the thought as he galloped down the path, pulling the Wolf Mask atop his head down across his face, hiding his red face and teary eyes. He'd push them away, so they wouldn't suffer, like he had.

Epona whinnied as Link guided her down the hill, barreling past the gate posts and the Mayor's house. He gave a grunt when he pulled back on the reins when they came to the small bridge crossing the creek flowing through the center of the village.

He gave barely a glance at the house he'd spent the past week at, tucked away in the corner of the valley the entire town sat in.

Link tugged the reins as Epona turned sharply and continued along the creek towards the village entrance, where he'd often retired to for silence.

He noticed, with great interest, the figure seated on a stump alongside the stream. It was a man, or what once was one. It's skeletal figure was protected by a bronze-colored armor, the chest piece in the shape of a hawk's face. The helmet reminded him of tales and pictures of the Samurai from the Far Lands.

It sat on the stump, facing up the path towards the village exit. It's head was low and it held it's sword out, with the tip resting in the ground, both hands sitting on the pommel. A shield sat propped up against it's leg as well.

" _What an interesting set-piece._ " Link noted dryly, looking away in feigned disinterest.

His sapphire eyes flicked to the building just down the path from said entrance, a sign that defined it as the Village's store hung above the door. The owner, a portly woman with a child about three years old at her side, stood at the door, muttering and shaking her head to herself.

She seemed distressed and, while he could hardly care about other people's problems, having plenty of his own, he couldn't help but inquire about it. Call him a hero, but he'd just pass it off as being nice. It's what his parents would've wanted, anyway.

Across from her was a man with a slouch, gazing up a massive tree that dominated over the village itself. He held a bunch of rocks in his hand, spinning them around in his fingers absently.

Epona nearly reared up as he tugged on the reins, bringing her to a stop just beside them.

"Oh, hello." The woman greeted, sounding annoyed. "How're you, deary? Aren't you the boy who Rusl and Uli took in?"

He gave an affirmative nod, discreetly glancing about, hoping that Rusl wouldn't show up and stop him again. A slight grin spread on his lip, he honest-to-Farore wished the man luck, stopping a horse at full gallop sounded quite daunting.

The toddler at her side had a smattering of red hair on her head, fashioned into twin ponytails, similar to the other girl, at the back. She looked up at him a top his horse with a reverent awe shining in her eyes. Link mentally laughed at the thought, he must look like a Knight riding into battle.

"Did you stop to say hello?" The woman asked. "Why that's mighty kind of you, deary. My name's Sera and this is my little girl, Beth." Her expression became flat. "And that fool of a man is my husband, Hanch."

"Only a fool for tryin to get rid of that nest." Hanch replied, motioning to the tree. "Can't have one of those bees sting Fado in the morning. Or worse, Beth and any of the other kids."

Link looked up the tree Hanch referred to, noticing the house built into the base, as well the Bee nest at the top of a long string of vines. Not just any bee nest either, Hylian hornets.

"I'd reconsider if I were you." Link said, careful with his tone. "Those are Hylian Hornets, they protect their nest religiously and sting like the devil, heard they're related to Courser Bees."

Both looked surprised, either from his knowledge or him speaking. Given the few times he'd done the latter, it was never to either of them.

"You want my advice? Leave it be." He said, rolling his shoulders. "They won't bother anyone, especially up that high in the tree. Maybe a hawk or something, but that's about it."

Hanch blinked, then nodded, the rocks in his hands falling to the ground as he turned tail from his goal. Sera seemed a bit relieved, turning from her husband back to the boy atop his horse.

"Thank you, deary. Now he won't get himself stung to death." She said gratefully. "Pardon my curiosity, but what's your name?"

"Link." He nodded his head a bit, reaching up to adjust the mask on his face. "No problem at all."

"Well, it's a pleasure, Link." She smiled.

He returned it, happy that there were some people who weren't as nosy as the girl, or overbearing like Uli or Rusl. He really didn't mind the latter though, Uli reminded him of his mother.

"Say, that's a funny accent you have, where are you from?" Sera asked suddenly. "It's sounds northern."

"Uh...Yeah..." He replied, eyes widening in a panic. "I...Er...worked on a ranch for a little-"

"Oh, you mean Lon-Lon Ranch? In Hyrule Field, right?" She guessed correctly. "Are you a ranch hand? It would definitly explain your knowledge."

Ah, _Damn._ _it_. _all_.

Admittedly, that came out on accident. He'd rather nobody knew where he'd grown up, but apparently his attempts at hiding his accent were for naught if she was able to pick up on it so easy.

If they figured out that his home was long gone, burnt away until nothing was left but stone foundations and a couple of fences dotting the field it sat in, it wouldn't take long for them to spill the beans that a boy from that same ranch had passed through Ordon.

"For only a little bit." He replied quickly, scratching his head. "I'm...Uh, heading to Kakariko Village right now...my family lives there."

"Well, I wish you luck on that journey. Although, you're not really leaving without Rusl or someone to watch you? You're a bit young to be traveling that far."

"I'll be fine." He said gruffly, snapping the reins and trotting off.

"Hold on a minute, deary!"

Link huffed, reluctantly tugging on the reins and looking back. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind, can I ask you for a tiny favor if you're heading out?" She said, pinching her fingers close together. "I'd appreciate it."

His eyes could literally not roll any harder, they'd pop right out of his socket before they did. A long suffering sigh escaped from his lips before he graced her with a nod.

He was pleasantly surprised when she deposited a large sum of rupees into his palm. He gazed blankly, not quite registering the fact.

"Thank you kindly, deary. Now, I need you to travel down the road to Coro's house, you know who that is right?"

Link promptly shook his head.

"No? Okay, at the end of the province, just before you go out into Hyrule Field, there's a house that should be just before the gate. That's Coro's house. He sells Lanterns and Oil. We need to restock on both, but it's quite the order to carry on foot." She smiled. "But with that horse, it shouldn't be any bother."

"Yeah, no bother." Link murmured, pocketing the Rupees. "I'll see to it then."

He was about to snap the reins, but stopped and glanced over at the Skeletal Warrior seated not to far away. It was watching him with one beady, red eye. After a moment, the eye vanished and it dropped it's head once more.

Link gulped, slightly weirded out by that. He spurred Epona along, quickly galloping down the path.

* * *

He had always admired nature for it's beauty and the peace it brought. Growing up on a ranch, when not tending to the horses, cows, or the garden, he'd spent his time just lying in the grass and watching it flow. The bugs that lived there fascinated him and he'd even begun collecting them.

Little that mattered now, given that they'd probably been burnt along with his room, and house for that matter. Link sighed internally. His outlook was much too bleak and his way to cope was starting to frighten him.

His hand ran through the Faron Spring waters, a faint healing effect taking root in his bruises, scrapes, and scars. Soon, they had faded nearly all together, except for the bigger ones from when the ranch was attacked.

 _"Interesting creature, you hylian." A bulbous voice nagged him. "Disgusting too, especially cubs."_

A snort of air escape his nose, one of agitation and anger. Kicking his feet in the water, he stepped out and pat Epona's mane. She gave a whiny in response as he mounted her again, turning about and heading through a small cave.

The road split ahead, one way blocked by a pad-locked gate, the other open. Obviously, he took the latter, although he did cast an curious glance at the closed off section.

Sure enough, he came upon an open area with a house on the right side, a gate leading to Hyrule Field just across the way.

The Gate was wide open too.

Link's heart leapt in his chest and he almost jumped at the chance, but eased himself back. It'd be wrong to just up and leave, with the woman's rupees no less.

With a great sigh, he brought Epona alongside the house. There, sitting on a stump next to a firepit that held a pot of bubbling, black soup, was a man with quite the interesting hair style.

" _Does he..?_ " Link blinked in amazement. " _He has birds in his hair, he has a Bird Nest in his hair._ "

The man, Coro if he remembered correctly, seemed to have dozed off, head drooping to show the display atop his head.

" _Ahem._ " Link cleared his throat loudly, waking him with a jump.

" _Wah!_ Huh..?" He looked around in fright, resting on the boy atop a horse just in front of him. "Oh, hey guy, er...kid!"

"...Coro, right?"

"Yes indeed." He leaned forward. "Say, that's quite the menacing mask, guy! It's got a glare like my older sister, very scary!"

"Thanks...I guess." Link fidgeted in the saddle. "I was asked to get a shipment of lanterns and oil for those lanterns."

"Oh! From the Ordonian right? Sera?" He frowned. "Say, are you an Ordonian? You don't look it, with those pointy ears and that accent."

"No, I came here via unfortunate circumstances." Link hummed. "Thinking about it, should've passed by this place when I came in. Guess you weren't out here."

"Probably wasn't if it was in the past week." Coro remarked, standing up and walking off to collect the order. "I was out visiting my sisters, just got back today."

Coro entered his house and returned after a few moments with a large box. He pulled it open, revealing a few rows of neatly organized bottles and Lanterns. Carefully, he sorted out a select amount of each, filling the former up with oil.

He put both in bags and, with Link's help, secured them onto Epona's saddlebags. Link deposited the rupees Sera gave him, before bidding the odd man farewell, trotting back the way he came.

"Take care, kid!" He called after him.

Link smiled inwardly at that.

* * *

Patting Epona's mane as they rounded the corner and began to go through the tunnel. Stepping out beside the spring, he was surprised to see Rusl sitting at the water's edge.

Link pulled alongside him, gazing down with a mixed expression hidden behind his mask.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, nodding to the spring.

"Wouldn't know really..." Link half-lied calmly. "I'm used to open fields."

"...Do you still seek them?" Rusl inquired quietly, stroking the stubble along his jawline. "Those fields you grew up roaming? Guiding cattle with your father and planting food with your mother, I would assume?"

"It'd be obvious." Link snorted, leaning forward in the saddle. "Thank you, for taking care of me. But there's no place for me here, never was."

"You're welcome. Colin seems to have taken a shine to you." Rusl glanced at him. "So, where will you go? Will you travel away? Roaming in search of adventure?"

"No." The boy shook his head.

"Then, why _not_ stay?"

"Because, I don't want the Bulbins to come here too. What if they attack this village and burn it to the ground, just like my home?" He frowned. "And what if they kill all of you?"

"Bulbins aren't that smart, Link." Rusl sighed, standing up and brushing off his lap. "I doubt that they would hunt you down for the sole reason of no witnesses, that seems far too detrimental, and thought out, for their tastes."

"Maybe, maybe not." Link closed his eyes in thought. "I heard one speak, you know. That is unheard of, if I'm correct, so I think if they have the smarts to do so, they might as well hunt me down."

"A bulbin speaking, you say?" He crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. "You sure you weren't hallucinating? You were pretty beat up when you got here."

"Positive." Link nodded. "It even had a weird accent when it spoke. Poor grammar too. But it won't matter when I hunt it down."

Rusl stared for a moment. "Please don't tell me you're that naive."

"I'm not-"

"Yes." Rusl stopped him instantly. " _Yes_ , you are. Even worse than Illia."

Link shrugged. "Fine, perhaps I am." He pointed a finger. "But my first plan still stands."

Rusl looked at him for the longest moment, sighing and shaking his head. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"I want to find my mother. She's still alive, I know so. She escaped on another horse, headed up north." He said, flipping his mask up to show the determination in his eyes. "Tell me, will you stop me then? Is it too much that I want to look for her? To find her and see that she is safe? _Is that too much to ask?_ "

Link leaned back in the saddle, eyes narrowed.

"...Well?"

Rusl looked up from the ground with a soft look on his face.

"...Not at all." He said, dropping his arms. "You should have just said something and I would've allowed it..." He smiled a bit "Tell you what, if you stay and help around a little, I'll even accompany you. It certainly would help your search."

Link glared for several moments, then gave a groan. "And what does that detail?"

"Nothing hard, of course." Rusl replied. "Just farm work, tending the ranch, and whatnot."

"But why?" Link inquired. "Why is putting me to work in your best interests right now?"

"Because, it'll help _calm_ you. Your mood has been hard locked into stoicism these past couple of days and I plan on breaking it, so that you can at least see reason before you head back out."

He smiled again. "Besides, I can give you something to defend yourself with, a sword about your size."

"Really?" Link looked at his lap in contemplation, before giving a flat look. "Wait, you're...not gonna let me go otherwise, are you?"

"No." Came the equally flat reply.

"Of course not." Link blew a breath out between his lips, running a hand through his hair.

He couldn't help but grin though. Keeping his emotions hidden for this long seemed to be grating at his true personality, leaving him open to the occasional break. But, hopefully, some downtime outta help with that.

He _really_ did need to talk to the girl.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll spend some time here, but the moment we can depart, we go find my mother, got it?"

Rusl smirked. "Of course."

* * *

 **Wow, getting bossed around by a Nine-Year old and taking it in stride. Rusl knows how to deal with kids, especially the bossy ones.**

 **TP!Link is mature for his age, given his background and up-bringing. Though, all Links seem to be very mature for their ages...well, most of the time.**

 **Rusl notices this and treats him like an adult as well, but he never misses the chance to point out that Link is still a child and has the naivety of one.**

 **All in all, it only gets more interesting from here.**


End file.
